doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayori
To see her poems, please go here. Sayori (小夜里/さより - "village") is one of four main characters and one of three characters you can write poems for. She is the protagonist's childhood friend and Vice-President of the Literature Club in Act 1. In Act 4, she becomes President of the Literature Club. Appearance Sayori has light pink hair with a red bow on her hair's left side, which she keeps short for ease. Her eyes are light blue and she is of average height and weight. Unlike other members of the Literature Club, Sayori tends to keep her blazer unbuttoned. When playing on her route, Sayori wears a pink top and blue shorts. Personality Sayori is portrayed as a talkative person. She is very bubbly and kind. Sayori is usually the only character capable of breaking up arguments, other than the protagonist, and is described as being paramount to keeping a relaxing atmosphere in the Literature Club. She tries her best to help everyone be happy and dislikes it when people worry about her. Sayori is disorganized, a side effect of her depression. Sayori tends to oversleep, coming to school late most of the time because she can't find a reason to get out of bed. Her room is untidy for this same reason. It is unclear whether the depression is an underlying character trait or if it was fabricated by Monika. Preferred Words Awesome, Adventure, Amazing, Bed, Bliss, Broken, Calm, Charm, Cheer, Childhood, Clumsy, Comfort, Cry, Dance, Dark, Daydream, Dazzle, Death, Defeat, Depression, Embrace, Empty, Excitement, Family, Feather, Fireflies, Fireworks, Flower, Forgive, Friends, Happiness, Heart, Holiday, Hope, Joy, Laugh, Lazy, Loud,Love, Lucky, Marriage, Memories, Misery, Misfortune, Ocean, Passion, Peaceful, Pain, Play, Prayer, Precious, Promise, Rainbow, Romance, Rose, Sadness, Scars, Shame, Sing, Smile, Special, Sunny, Sunset, Sweet, Together, Tragedy, Treasure, Vacation, Wonderful. Trivia * Sayori, as vice-president of the Literature Club, is next in line after Monika to obtain her meta-fictional awareness. Despite this, she appears to be far less adept in this role, as evidenced by both the Act 1 Bad Ending and the Normal Ending. * During one of Monika's monologues, she states that Sayori messed up when hanging herself. She says that you're supposed to jump from high enough that the rope snaps your neck, making it quick and painless. Sayori used a chair, which left her dying from asphyxiation instead. This is also the reason why her fingers appear bloody: her survival instincts kicked in during the asphyxiation and she started scratching on the rope. * If Monika's character file is deleted before the first run, Sayori appears to realize that she is trapped in a game. She will then force the game to close, and delete the other character files including herself; if you open the game after this occurs a screen with her hanging will appear instead of the usual opening and main menu. * After Monika re-starts the game with herself excluded, Sayori is made the president of the club. But, as president, Sayori starts to show the same traits Monika did and begins breaking the game again. She is prevented from getting too far by the "ghost" of Monika, who realizes that there is no way the club can be happy. She then deletes the entire game. * After achieving the special ending, Sayori will thank you for spending time with all of the characters (excluding Monika) and will not break the game. Category:Characters